Karasu Youkai
Karasu Youkai is a young ANBU member, working in Kirigakure. He formerly worked outside of any village as a thief or mercenary, before joining Kirigakure's ANBU. Appearance Karasu is slightly above average in height, with a muscular build. He has short spiky hair, which is a blend of brown and gold in color. Karasu's eyes are a light shade of teal. Karasu wears a tan colored jacket, with two long flaps that go down to his legs, and short sleeves, with white fur on the end of the sleeve. The jacket has a high color that is black on the outside, and red on the inside. Similar black coloring is on the shoulders of the jacket, sort of like straps, and along his upper back. The jacket folds similar to a gi, and has brown designs on said folds. The jacket also has two darker tan colored stripes down the front. He wears a large dark brown belt kind of thing across his mid section, on top of red colored fabric. He has a silver colored pendant on his belt as well. Karasu also wears a pair of fingerless tan gloves with white fur on the knuckles, the gloves then extend into black forearm guards with brown straps. He wears long gray pants, with tall black boots topped with white fur. He has his sword with him at basically all times, and it is normally inside a black sheathe with a white stripe down the middle. The hilt and guard of the sword are gold in color, and has a red bandage thing wrapped around it for better grip. Personality Karasu has a very laid back personality, and he often jokes, with friends and enemies alike. He is incredibly sarcastic and is often mislabeled as an asshole, when in reality he's obviously just a smartass. Despite that, he can be serious if the situation calls for it, and even entirely silent at times. Karasu, having formerly been a thief, a mercenary, and even an assassin at times, has very few morals. He has no issue with killing or stealing if it's for his own benefit, although he tends to refrain from killing children if he can. He can also be described as extremely greedy, and although he often gains money very quickly from his profession, he rarely keeps it for very long as he often spends it on expensive things. Background Karasu was born to a fairly secluded village, as an only child. His father was formerly a famous shinobi, who had since gone rogue and gone looking for a more quiet life. Despite that, he still feared he would one day be found and attacked, and still actively trained himself, as well as Karasu once he was around 4. His mother grew very sick when Karasu was 6, and they were unable to get to a more populated place with a hospital before she died. His father went into depression for quite some time, and stopped training Karasu entirely. His father shut himself inside the house and refused to leave or even work. This forced Karasu to make trips to the tiny surrounding villages where he often stole food and other things to survive. Karasu kept up his training on his own, and focused on stealth and speed, as he needed those skills to steal. Eventually, Karasu ended up getting caught by a group of rogue shinobi who he tried to steal from. His father caught word, and decided to finally leave his house to save his son. He, being quite the powerful person, defeated the group of rogues with little trouble, unfortunately though, this gained him some very unwanted attention. Some of the people Karasu's father had defeated before heard of this, and sought revenge. They found his and Karasu's home, and set it ablaze as they slept. He noticed though, and got Karasu and himself out before they were killed. Unfortunately, he was massively outnumbered, so he left the family's sword to Karasu, and had him run off. Karasu never saw his father again after that, and began travelling across the land, stealing to survive. When he was old enough, he began work as a mercenary, and often times an assassin. He lead this life for several years, stealing and killing to survive, before he reached Kirigakure. They witnessed his skill when he entered the village, easily evading the guards and infiltrating the village. He was eventually caught by one of the more powerful nin while thieving. They decided that he would easily break out of prison, and that killing him would be a waste of potential, so they inducted him into their ANBU, upon his agreement to protect the village with his life. Abilities Karasu is a powerful shinobi in most regards, but focuses heavily on speed to compliment his kenjutsu and taijutsu. He still has pretty powerful ninjutsu as well, but the majority of it is to add to his other skills, although he does have several offensive ninjutsu as well. Karasu's power is mostly from having both been born into a very powerful clan, and also training throughout his entire life, having to fight to survive and all. Having been promoted to ANBU from nothing is quite the testament to Karasu's abilities as well. Chakra Prowess Karasu possesses extremely potent chakra, as is commonplace in the clan he was born into. His chakra, when released, is visible even to the naked eye, and surrounds him in an aura of sorts. The natural power his chakra possesses makes even basic jutsu extremely dangerous when used by Karasu. His reserves of chakra are also pretty far above average for a ninja of his rank. However, his sword, Youkaiittou, has extremely massive stores of chakra within it, which Karasu can access whenever he wishes. Karasu's control of his chakra is immense, allowing him to use the smallest amount of chakra possible to perform jutsu. This allows him to conserve chakra in battle, making it so he rarely runs out. His chakra control is refined enough to allow him to utilize both Chakra Enhanced Strength, and Chakra Enhanced Speed, both of which require the amount of chakra control a master medical ninja would possess. Karasu is incredibly talented at manipulating the shape of his chakra, as shown with his multiple animal shaped lightning techniques, and his mastery of the Samurai Sabre Technique, and the even more difficult Lightning Sabre Technique. Ninjutsu Lightning Release - Karasu's elemental affinity lies in Lightning Release. It is his most powerful and most used elemental release. Karasu has developed several of his own jutsu, several of which holding extreme power, most notably the Lightning Release: Raging Dragon. He can also use his lightning to increase the cutting power of his weapons, using the lightning to vibrate a blade at high speeds. It can also be used to electrocute or paralyze his enemies, leaving them open to more attacks. He also is extremely talented at changing the shape of his lightning attacks, as shown with his variety of animal shaped lightning jutsu. Fire Release - Karasu also knows how to use Fire Release techniques. Karasu uses several very powerful fire release jutsu, such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. He can deal out massive damage with techniques like that, and can produce flames that can easily burn most things to ash, or even melt through most metals. His Fire Release also contributes to his stealth, since he is capable of hiding himself in flames, making himself undetectable. Karasu often enhances his taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, and kenjutsu with his Fire Release, imbuing his weapons or strikes with flames. Other Elements - Though naturally Karasu can only use the Lightning and Fire Releases, his sword, Youkaiittou, is able to grant him access to the sword's previous owner's chakra, and he can use their nature types as well. This allows him to use Water, Earth, and Wind Release jutsu as well, albeit only if he has his sword with him. Karasu isn't able to use very high leveled techniques of these nature types, but the techniques he can do are still very useful, especially since he can use them to enhance his other nature types, like using water to enhance his Lightning Jutsu, or wind to enhance his Fire Jutsu. Non-Elemental - Karasu possesses a large amount of non-elemental jutsu, all with varying purposes. His signature stealth technique, the Hidden Phantom, makes Karasu completely undetectable by almost any means, including chakra sensing. He is also able to hide in people's shadows, or enter someone's shadow to control their movement. A common assassination jutsu he uses is the Poison Fog jutsu, normally used by skilled medical nin. Even if only a minuscule amount of the fog is inhaled it will be deadly, obviously making it very useful for assassination. Karasu can use the summoning jutsu to summon crows, some normal sized, and some abnormally massive ones. He can also create clones made from crows that take much less chakra than normal shadow clones, which he can use if he has no crows available. He can use basic fuinjutsu to seal countless weapons on his person, eliminating the need for shuriken holsters. Taijutsu Karasu is a master of taijutsu, and is incredibly dangerous in close range combat. He already possesses incredible strength and speed, and is able to bolster it even further with chakra enhancement. His strength far exceeds that of someone like Sakura, since even without enhancement his strength is enough to shatter boulders and break through metals with relative ease, allowing him to kill most people with a single strike. With chakra enhancement, his strength is nothing short of monstrous, allowing him to not only shatter the ground, but to even cause earthquake merely by striking the ground. Simply by punching the air he's able to fire powerful shock waves equal to his strikes. Karasu's speed is even more impressive than his strength. He's able to combine Chakra Enhanced Speed with the Body Flicker technique to move at speeds completely invisible to the naked eye, and even create afterimages of himself. He's been shown to be able to strike opponents over a dozen times before they are even able to register that he's there. His reactions are equally superhuman, allowing him to see and react to things moving as fast, or even faster than himself. When applying all of this to taijutsu, he is extremely dangerous, and is capable of decimating most opponents before they even know whats going on. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu - If Karasu can be considered a master of taijutsu, then he is nothing short of a god of kenjutsu. His incredibly strength and speed are put to use in his kenjutsu as well, allowing him to strike opponents with his blade faster than they can even see, even being able to strike them dozens of times before they realize whats happened. With Youkaiittou, he is able to easily slash through practically any substance there is. From his days as an assassin, Karasu also knows exactly where to strike to make sure his attacks are deadly, and has ungodly precision with his blade. He's able to deflect and block attacks with ease, which while combined with his reflexes and speed make his defense near impenetrable. Karasu is also able to fire chakra slashes from his sword to attack from a range, and enhance his blade's cutting power with lightning. Using the Samurai Sabre Technique, and the Lightning Sabre Technique, he is able to surround his sword in chakra and form the chakra into other weapons such as a long-sword or axe, to increase things such as range or cutting power. He's even able to form it into more unorthodox things, such as a giant lightning chakra buzzsaw with his Lightning Sabre Technique. Shurikenjutsu - Like with his kenjutsu, Karasu possesses incredible precision with his shuriken as well. Unlike most ninja who only seem to uselessly hit their enemies limbs or non vital regions, Karasu is easily able to kill someone with a single shuriken or senbon through his knowledge of the human body. He is capable of enhancing their cutting and penetrating power with lightning chakra, or set them ablaze with fire release. Also, he often employs fuma shuriken, and due to his massive strength, he is also able to use the incredibly large tempest shuriken with great accuracy and speed.